


Legends of The Skeld

by gaypanicintensifies



Category: K/DA - Fandom
Genre: Ahri is a sore loser, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Evelynn is that granny who's knows all the games the young uns play, F/F, Implied Ahri/Kai'sa/Akali/Evelynn, Kai'sa doesn't really know how to play, Seraphine gets bullied uwu, Slice of Life, The girls play Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanicintensifies/pseuds/gaypanicintensifies
Summary: The girls play Among Us on their day off. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Legends of The Skeld

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic I thought of from having played too much Among Us in the last few months hahaha. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! [@bokkielovemail](https://twitter.com/bokkielovemail)

_No other sounds could be heard besides the rushed patter of footsteps on the metal floor, short quick breaths, and the din of the lights._

_Akali flits by, taking care not to linger too long in any one room, especially when she encounters any of the other girls. She quickly leaves Seraphine behind in Admin, passes by Kai’sa in Storage. She notes that she hasn’t encountered Evelynn this whole time. Akali arrives in Electrical, where Ahri seems to be struggling with calibrating the distributor._

_Seems safe enough, Akali thinks to herself. This is her last task anyway, may as well get it over with._

_She stands next to Ahri, beginning to repair the wiring when–_

  


“Oh my god!!! It was Ahri!” Kai’sa shouts, jumping from her seat. “I walked in on her killing Akali in Electrical!”

“You’re supposed to report the body first, darling.” Evelynn says amused at Kai’sa’s outburst.

“Oh right.”

Their phone screens flash with the words **_DEAD BODY REPORTED_** written in bold red letters after Kai’sa inched closer to Akali’s body.

“It was Ahri. I saw her! Vote her out, we’re winning this round!” Kai’sa says triumphantly.

“Is everyone just going to believe her?! What if she self-reported?” Ahri protests.

“Well… she didn’t even know how to report up until Eve told her to, Ahri.” Seraphine cautiously chimes in.

Ahri turns to Seraphine with a haughty look and points, “That’s exactly what an impostor would say. It’s Sera!!!”

The girls are seated in a circle in the group’s apartment living room. Akali who’s seated cross-legged on the floor between Kai’sa and Seraphine remarks, “Give it up, Ahri. You’ve already been caught.” She gives Ahri a look as if they had already won the game.

“Shut up, the dead don’t talk.”

“Now, now darling, I thought you had more grace than that. Just accept your defeat today and you can get us back when next you’re the impostor.” Evelynn, seated next to Ahri on the couch, gives the fox a smug smile and gives her a soft pat on the cheek.

“Ugh, I hate this game.”

  


**_QueenAhri was The Impostor_ **

  


“Yes!!” Seraphine, Kai’sa and Akali cheer.

“That’s for killing me first on my own stream, bitch!” Akali pumps her fist in the air. “Thanks for avenging me, Bokkie.”

“No problem, Kali. Ahri made it easy with her sloppy kill anyway.” Kai’sa quips, looking at Ahri from the corner of her eye with an amused smile.

Ahri crosses her arms on her chest and sinks lower on the couch.

“Don’t be a sore loser, darling.” Evelynn says absentmindedly as she peeks over Akali’s shoulder to read the chat stream blowing up with comments of their own.

“Kai-kai, do you want to pair up with me next game? I don’t want Akali trying to get back at me for killing her first.” Ahri sweetly asks Kai’sa as she glances at Akali who is sticking her tongue out at the gumiho.

“Sure, Ahri. We can do our tasks together.” Kai’sa beams at Ahri, leaning her ahead against the gumiho’s knee.

“Maybe I can also group up with you two–” Seraphine cuts herself off when Ahri narrows her eyes at her.

“You sold me out.”

“I didn’t!! Besides, that’s how you play the game.” Seraphine pouts and hugs Bao closer on her lap.

“Alright ladies, let’s get the next game going.”

**_Starting game in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ahri is that friend who won't admit they're the impostor even when caught red handed and she'll get all hot headed over it.  
> \- Kai'sa is that friend who's only played once or twice when the rest ask to play. Otherwise, she's content to just watch.  
> \- Akali plays Among Us competitively and regularly streams her games. She's the one with the big brain impostor strats, but what does that mean when she's the one who dies first ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- Evelynn has had to sit through Akali's games so many times that she just *knows* how the game is played.  
> \- Seraphine is that friend everyone says is the impostor but never is. When she is, she says so right away cause she gets too nervous to try lying through the game.


End file.
